This invention relates to a hydraulic circuit for steering and front brake system of a vehicle such as a dump truck or the like.
A common form of vehicle brake systems employs drum brakes for front wheels while disc brakes are usually used for rear wheels, which disc brakes also function as a retarder. In recent years, however, vehicles equipped with fluid actuated disc brakes for front wheels as well as for rear wheels have been introduced in order to produce more powerful and accurate braking action. Installment of such disc brakes for front wheels requires additional pump means, valves or other hydraulic means for cooling the disc brakes, which results in an expensive construction.